Secrets, Lies & Saving the World
by Lexa20
Summary: 15 years ago Bruce Wayne discovered that a night with Selina Kyle had left a surprise, an 18 month old daughter, that was now his responsibility. When she is 6 he sends her away to boarding school. Now 10 years later she is back and she's brought a world of danger, mystery and magic with her. What will she do now she has return? Why is she back? How will Gotham react to her return?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was grey and over cast as a white jet pulled into the large modern airport. The private runway had a Rolls Royce waiting on it for the passenger. This is the scene which starts to grow smaller on the screen of the black flat screen plasma TV as the news reader comes back into view. The news reader was a middle aged man. His once handsome features were worn with age and stress. His dark auburn hair was flicked with premature grays. He wore a smart black tailored suit, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. He sat behind a glass oval desk with a red background behind him.

"In other local news the shocking return of Arianna Wayne." He read in a casual voice. "Miss Wayne was seen disembarking from the family jet earlier today. Miss Wayne has been a controversial figure within Gotham high society since her birth. The daughter of a convicted burglar Selina Kyle and wealthy businessman Bruce Wayne. Arianna first caused controversy when, at the age of 18 months, her mother was sent to prison and her father took custody of her. She again surfaced as a figure of controversy when at the age of 6 she was sent to an elite boarding school in England. It was confirmed today that Miss Wayne has returned from boarding school for good now, and that she will be attending Gotham Academy, starting this coming Monday."

The television is turned off, and the remote angrily thrown on to the glass coffee table. "Why do they always have to obsess about the bad? Did you notice that there is no mention of any of the positives things Arianna's done? No mention of her academic achievements or her charity work. Vultures!" A tall 24 year old man states angrily. The man was slim but muscularly built, with smooth pale skin. This contrasts with his dark brown almost black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue designer suit with a white cotton shirt and a black silk tie. From where he sat in the black leather armchair facing the television.

"Because the positives don't sell Tim. People don't want to hear how great our family is doing; they want to hear how we've messed up." Another man replies from where he sits by a large wooden desk on the right of where Tim sat. He was a tall 29 year old, with pale smooth skin, dark brown almost black hair and crystal blue eyes. "You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Of cause, I am Dick. It's a family dinner. Cassie and I will be there. Just out of interest, what made Bruce decided to bring Arianna back now, anyway?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. He just said that something happened at the school, but he wouldn't elaborate."

* * *

Arianna's POV

_When we are children, we know a world of magic and mystery. _

_Where flowers hold pixies and fairies, _

_Where wishes come true, _

_Where magical and mythical creatures walk the earth, _

_And heroes always win. _

_Then as we grow older this wonderful world takes a turn for the dark side. _

_When we see ghosts in the shadows, _

_Monsters under the bed, _

_And demons around corners. _

_This is the time that magic is still real but we begin to understand that good does not always triumph over evil. _

_This is the world I knew. _

_The world that I thought I had left behind. _

_But came back to haunt me._

* * *

The driveway at the front of Wayne manor consists of a long stone driveway. That is surrounded by green lawns. This leads to a garage at the side of the house. Wayne manor is a big 1800s manor house with a neo-gothic architectural style. It stands two stores tall on the outside with four three store towers which make up the wings, and a third store element in the middle which is mostly the library. The brick work is painted a pale sandy yellow. The windows are big and look like ones from a cathedral. There are 8 large stone steps at the front of the manor which leads up to the front door. Before the front door there is a flat balcony like area, there are 2 step that lead from this to the front door. The front door is two big double oak doors that have been painted black.

Arianna's dressing room is a large room with painted light cream walls and cream fluffy carpets. On the back there is a large built in dark wooden wardrobe that covers the whole of the wall. The wardrobe has six doors, all with mirrors on the inside of them and silver stainless steel hand grip handles. The door on the end on the right side is open. Inside the wardrobe there are several dresses hanging on silk covered hangers, on the top shelve of the wardrobe are several scarf's, and pashminas. On the base of the wardrobe are several clear plastic shoe boxes with high heel shoes in them. On the right side of the room is a large white dressing table with matching chair which has a light pink cushion on the seat. The dressing table has three draws inside it on either side. Above the dressing table hangs a large mirror with pale wooden frame. On top of the dressing table in the middle of the table are several perfume bottles, a black comb, a brown comb, 2 tubs of moisturizer, a long mirror with ornate butterfly handles, an orange hair brush with a floral pattern on the back, and a hairbrush with a picture of a Geisha on the back. On the left side there are 2 bottles of spray deodorant, 1 roll on deodorant, a tub of glow cream, a tube of spot teat gel, a bottle of hair volume moose, 2 cans of hair spray, a can of heat protection hair spray. On the right side there is a bottle of face moisturizer, a pot with several make up brushes and eye liner pencils in it and several other types of makeup. Next to the dressing table on the left side, is a large mirror with a dark wooden frame stand. On the right side is a white box washing basket. Sat on top of the washing basket is a box of hair accessories, inside which are several hair bands, hair clips, head bands, and hair curlers. On the left wall there are four large dark wooden chests of draws with six large and deep draws in them. On top of one of the chest of draws are three large jewelry boxes and four smaller jewelry boxes.

In front of the large mirror with the dark wooden frame stand next to the dressing table is a 16 year old girl stands looking at her reflection. She is a slender, athletic young girl with a toned and slightly muscular figure. Her body is free of flab, toned, taut, and lean. Her skin is perfect, smooth and pale. Her cheeks are flushed and rosy. Her complexion is flawless. She has lapis lazuli like deep dark blue eyes. She has thick lashes that never require any form of makeup. Her hair is gorgeous, long, and straight, brunette almost black in colour, which falls in loose curls. Her lips are not too thin, but not too plump. She was wearing a knee length medium purple chiffon dress with ruffles around the shoulders and v neck front, as well as a black silk belt around the waist. As well as a pair of black strappy high heels shoes and a pair of large diamond shaped silver earrings.

"You look beautiful, Miss Arianna." A posh British voice from the doorway states. The man standing there is tall and in his late sixties. He is slim with wrinkled pale skin. His grey hair is neatly trimmed around his baled head. His grey mustache is also neatly trimmed. He is dressed in a black suit with a cotton white shirt, a dark red waistcoat, and a black ascot.

"Thank you, Alfred." Arianna replies, turning to face him in the doorway. Her voice also had a posh British accent, and was softly spoken.

* * *

The dining room is a large room with wooden floors. The walls are painted a golden creamy colour with waist level white panels. There are small iron lighting fixtures that are two to a wall with small cream lamp shades. In the middle of the room is a large iron lighting fixture with six arms with the lights on and small cream lamp shades. On the left side the room along the front wall there is a medium wooden table with a globe and a copy of the New York Times, Financial Times, Gotham Gazette and the Gotham Goble newspapers. Next this is a large wooden chest of draws with two lamps with square bases with long necks to the lamp with a white lamp shade on either sides of it. In the middle of these is a silver vase with white roses in it. On the left wall is a medium round wooden table with a silver ice bucket with a bottle of rosé wine in it and a glass decanter with whiskey in it on top of it. Next to this is a large painted white radiator. On the back wall are two large wooden tables with three draws in them each. On the first table is a lamp the same as the other two and a china tray with a flower pattern on it. On the tray is a salt and pepper shaker and small china pots with a compliments in them. On the second table sits a metal ice bucket, a round glass vase with pink petunias' in it, and another lamp the same as the others. After this is a large glass French window, followed by a medium size wooden table with a blue vase with purple lilacs and blue hydrangeas in it. In the middle of the room is a large rectangle table with twelve chairs around it. The chairs are wooden with royal blue cushions on the seat and the back of the chairs. In the middle of the table are four small candles with leaf pattern glass holders. The table is usually set with part of the 134 pieces dinner serves, today this consists of 6 main plates, 6 bread plates, 2 serving dishes with potatoes in one and carrot and green in the other, 1 serving plate with a pork roast on it, gravy jug and saucer. The dinner part of the dinner serves is white china with a circular gold leaf pattern around the edge of it. Also on the table there are 6 napkins and rings, 6 wine glasses, 6 place mats, and a 124 piece silver cutlery set, today this consists of 6 x table knives, table forks, dessert knives, dessert forks, dessert spoons, 2 serving spoons.

At the head of the table sat a tall man with a muscularly built body, smooth pale skin, dark brown almost black hair and crystal blue eyes. He is dressed in a black designer suit with a white cotton shirt and a dark blue silk tie. On his right hand side sat Dick and next to him a slim young woman with smooth pale skin, long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. She is wearing a knee length dark grey suit dress with a plunging neckline. On his left there was an empty chair for her. Then sat Tim and next to him a young woman with smooth pale skin, long golden blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She is wearing a high necked, knee length black velvet short sleeved dress. Arianna took her seat next to her father and was unfolding her napkin when the silence is broken by the woman sat next to Dick.

"So, Arianna are you happy to be home?" She asks with a casual smile towards Arianna.

"Delighted, Thank you Zatanna." Arianna replies returning the smile.

"So, tell us Arianna. What did happen at boarding school, for you to be brought home so quickly?" The woman next to Tim asks with a sneer in her voice, as she looked towards Arianna expectantly.

Everyone froze at this comment. Bruce sat at the head of the table turned away from Alfred, who had stopped midway through filling his glass of wine, to inspect the blonde woman. He had always found Tim's wife Cassie to be annoying, even when she had just been Wonder Girl. Dick looked up from his meal and glanced concernedly at Arianna before fixing his gaze on Cassie as well. He wasn't really surprised that Cassie had been the one to bring it up, but he was surprised that she had done so with such confidence. Zatanna who had been helping herself to some potatoes, look between Dick, Arianna, and Bruce at the head of the table. She held her breath as she waited for the fight to begin. Tim slammed his wine glass down on the table, before turning to his wife sat next to him.

"You know sometimes I wonder if your mother taught you any manners at all Cassie." He says to her with an angry voice. He then turns to Arianna and smiles warmly at her. "Besides it doesn't matter. We're just glad to have you home, little sister."

* * *

_Arianna wore a long white silk night dress with a low v-neck. Her hair was down and fell in lose curls. She was standing in middle of an old forest. The trees were a large and covered in thick crawling of ivy. The leaf covered ground was thick with damp mist. She looked around the forest in terror. _

_A shadowy figure moved in the mist coming towards Arianna through the trees. Suddenly a woman grasped her hands the other side. The woman was tall with pale smooth skin, dark blue eyes, and auburn red curly hair. She wore a long green 1700s style dress and a silver pendant necklace with a black opal at the end of the pendant._

_"Keep it safe. Don't let them get it!" She screamed, as she looked desprately at the shadowy figure moving in the mist._

Arianna awoke with a start and shot up. She was in her bed in her room at Wayne Manor.

* * *

Gotham academy is large 1800s style building. The building had lots of big glass windows and grey stone walls. The front of the building has three large stone pillars that support four archways, with lead on to four double glass entrance doors. Above these archways is a stone sign with Gotham Academy carved into it. In front of the building there are two bush hedge-ways running from the driveway up to the building. On the driveway just before the building and in front of the hedges there is a wooden bench on either side.

Arianna stood in front of the Gotham Academy lockers with were light beige and split into one top and one bottom locker. She wore the Gotham Academy uniform, which consists of a royal blue skirt and blazer, a white shirt, a dark red tie, black stockings and black kitten heel shoes. She looked down at a small piece of paper in her hands. She finally locating her locker, Arianna was just opening the locker when a voice came from behind her.

"Arianna Wayne?" The girl who spoke was a tall 16 year with smooth pale skin. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and dark chocolate brown wavy hair. She wore the same Gotham Academy uniform and was clutching a Russian History text book to her chest. The girl smiled warmly at Arianna but there was a nervous tone in her voice as she continued. "Hi, I'm Katherine Stone, but everyone calls me Kate."

"Hi. And it's Aria." Arianna replied politely.

"If you need anything, I'd be happy to help. Um, are you coming to the Java after school?" Kate asked with the nervousness still in her voice. "It's where everyone hangs out. My friend Hannah and I are going to be there. If you'd like to join us?"

"Um, thanks, but I've got a lot of unpacking to do and I have to find a dress for this event that my dad and I are attending this weekend." Aria replied

"Oh ok. Maybe some other time then." Kate replied a little disappointed.

* * *

The walls of the Wayne manor library are all covered in bookshelves, this goes up to the top of the second floor. Then there is a balcony walk way around the whole room and which the room is again covered in bookshelves. The floor is covered in red soft carpet. In front of the front wall there is a walk way then there are three separate and evenly spaced out long wooden tables with six red chairs around each table. On top of these tables are two hexagon shaped prism lamps. Then after these are two red arm chairs with a small table in between them and the same type of lamp on the table. In the middle of the room are four small book racks. Then in front of the back wall are two tables the same as the previous ones, then two arm chairs the same as before, and finally another table the same as the previous ones. On these bookshelves are books about History, Music, Fiction, Philosophy, ect.

In front of one of these bookshelves on the right side of the room Aria stood reading a book on Greek Mythology. Suddenly, feeling eyes on her Aria looked around towards the stairs. In front of the stairs stood the auburn hair woman from Aria's dream. Aria stared in shock. The woman beckoned for Aria to follow her, and then she moved up the stairs to the third floor. Aria followed her up the stairs, although she wasn't sure why she did this. The woman walked to the left side of the back wall and stopped in front of the last bookshelf in the corner. Then she pointed to the bookcase and vanished in a cloud of mist. Aria walked to the bookcase and ran her hands around the bookcase. As she ran her hand over the left side of the bookcase, something clicked and the bookcase flow open, like a door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door lends into a small dark brick room. The brick work is exposed and covered in cobwebs. In the middle of the room is a large old mahogany table**,** the walls are lined with wooden trunks and small wooden tables. On top of the large table in the middle there is a black pewter cauldron, and a rack of small vials with strange names on them, like Dragons Blood. On the back wall is a small wooden table, on which are pair brass scales, brass telescope and a small brass compass. Next to this on either side are two trunks filled with old books. Under the large table in the middle are two smaller trunks. One is cover in a red cloth with dragons on it, and the other is dark black.

Aria walks into the dark room and goes over to one of the trunks on the back wall. She pulls out one of the old books inside of it and opens it to the middle page. The book had weird symbols inside it.

"Spell to conjure a lightning storm." Aria reads aloud. "What is all of this?"

Aria put the book back in the trunk and reaches for another one. This book was A5 size with red leather cover which was warn with age. Aria opened the book in the middle of the first page there was written:

_The Diary of Madeline Wayne_

"Miss Arianna? The benefit is in 2 hours. You should be getting ready. Miss Arianna?" Alfred's voice calls from outside in the library. Aria closed the book and hurried out of the secret room.

* * *

The venue for the benefit was a large hall room. The walls were painted light gold with large white circular columns about 4 to a wall around the hall. The floor was polished wood and light beige colour. At the front and middle of the room there were around a hundred medium sized round wooden tables with white table cloths on top of them. The tables were set with large white china plates, 2 silver knives, forks, dessert forks, and dessert spoons. As well as a wine glass, a Champaign glass, and a name place card. Round the tables are 6 dark wooden chairs per table with cream cushions on the back and seat. On the left side of the room are several portrait paintings of previous mayors of the City Gotham hanging on the left wall. On the right wall there are two large French glass doors which lead out to a large courtyard garden. At the back of the room there is a large dance floor.

The room was filled with people. Some sat at the tables laughing. While others stood talking or dancing. Bruce stood just off the dance floor talking to an older man. Bruce wearing a black dress suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The man he talking to was tall with wrinkled pale skin. His hair was white and he had emerald green eyes. He also wares a black dress suit, with a white shirt and a black bow tie. Next to Bruce, Tim stood also dressed in a black dress suit, with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Where is that lovely daughter of yours Bruce? I thought she was joining us tonight." The man asked in an inquisitive voice.

"She's here Mayor Hill but she seems to have wondered off somewhere. Probably catching up with old friends." Bruce replied politely but his hand tightened on his glass of whiskey.

"Why don't I go and find her. I'm sure she's hasn't gone far." Tim responded with a reassuring look towards Bruce, before he walked off into the crowed on the dance floor. He headed straight for one of the large glass French doors on the right wall.

* * *

The courtyard garden off from the hall had three large flower beds around the outside. In which were a number of different plants and flowers. The middle of the courtyard was a stone floor with a large stone bench in front of the back flower bed, on said bench Aria sat with a book in her hand. She was wearing a long flowing black dress with wide straps that cup around her shoulders and a v-neck. She is also wearing black leather high heels and a pearl necklace. Her hair is flowing down around her shoulders and her make-up is subtle natural look, except for her eyes which are dark and smoky.

"How did I know I'd find you out here with a book? How did you even get that in here?" Tim asked from the doorway.

"Because you're my brother and you know I hate things like this. As for the book I have my ways." Aria replied as she put the book down in her lap.

"Meaning?" Tim asked sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aria replied giving him a small smile. "So, who does the great Bruce Wayne want me to kiss up to now?" Aria asks sarcastically

"The Mayor. You know you shouldn't be so harsh on him. For one thing he hates this stuff as much as you and for another, he really is happy your home."

* * *

Bruce and Mayor Hill were still talking just off from the dance floor when Tim and Aria approached them. On the way to them Aria seemed to have lost her book and instead had a glass of orange juice in her left hand. Bruce was the first to notice them and he smiled tiredly at them, as they came to stand at him left side.

"Hello sweetheart." Bruce tells Aria. In answer to this Aria leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss Arianna Wayne, it's lovely to _finally _meet you." Mayor Hill states, stressing the word finally.

"And you Mr. Mayor." Aria replied politely as she shook his hand.

"I was just telling your father about my latest trip to India. I came back with quite a few trophies. However my price got away. The Indian Tiger, I was hoping to put the pelt down as a rug in my office." Mayor Hill told them animatedly. Aria's grip on her glass tightened and the glass started to frost over with ice that seemed to come from Aria's hand. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for some new mounts on the wall." He continued.

Aria's breathing became laboured and suddenly a strong gale like gust of wind ripped through the room. Knocking over guests and blowing over tables.

* * *

The next morning Aria sat in the Rolls Royce as Alfred pulled up outside Gotham Academy.

"Alfred**, **have you ever heard of a Madeline Wayne?" Aria asked as she sat in the back seat dressed in her school uniform with the diary that she took from the secret room placed in her lap.

"Ah, yes. Madeline Wayne your great, great grandmother Miss Arianna. She was a remarkable woman a great humanitarian and key complainer for women's rights. What makes you ask?" Alfred asked, turning round to face her in the back seat.

"I just read her name somewhere, and wondered who she is." Aria replied, giving him a small smile and then getting out of the car.

* * *

The classroom has a black board on the left wall and the student desks are one person desks and chairs facing the black board. Aria sat at one of these desks on the right hand side in the middle of the row. The middle aged Sociology teacher was talking while looking at a text book. Looking out the window Aria saw Kate and another girl arguing on the lawn outside the classroom. The other girl was a tall 16 year with smooth olive skin. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair was tied in a braid down her back. She wore the Gotham Academy uniform and a Native American Indian style necklace that showed her heritage off. Kate was holding an old brown book in her hands. As they continued to argue Kate waved her hand over the book and it transformed back into the Russian History text book that she had been holding the last time Aria saw her. Aria's eye widened at what she saw just as both Kate and the other girl looked up and saw Aria looking at them.

* * *

Arianna stood in front of her locker putting her Sociology book back into it a voice came from behind her.

"Aria?" Turning around Aria found Kate behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about what you saw earlier. Please, don't deny it." Kate state as Aria opened her mouth to object. "Look, I'm just going to be straight with you. I know what you are. I know, because I'm one too, so is my friend Hannah." Kate added quickly as Aria's eyes widened in fear. "We're the same we should stick together. So Hannah and I we're going to the Java now. If you decide you'd like to talk and stuff, please come and join us." Kate told her and then turned and left a confused Aria in her wake.

* * *

The Java coffee shop was a medium size building with a service counter along the back wall and several wooden chairs and armchairs around the rest of the shop floor. As she entered Aria saw Kate and the girl she had been arguing with sat together in some armchairs at the back of the shop.

"Hi." Aria said as she approached the two girls sat down.

"Aria, I'm so glad you came." Kate told her as she gave her a warm smile. "Have a seat. This is Hannah." Kate said pointing to the other girl.

"Hi." Aria said to her as she sat down in a red armchair facing both girls. "Sorry this is probably really rude, but um, how did you guys know that I was a ... um."

"A witch?" Kate offered, smiling sympathetically at her. "Hannah's main power is the ability to tell the future. Basically she's a psychic."

"Main power?" Aria asked in a confused voice.

"We all have the same basic powers, but each of us is more connected to one element of our powers. So Hannah is more connected to the psychic element of her magic and I'm more connected the transfiguration and illusion element of my magic. You on the other hand, your more connected to the elemental side of your magic, am I right?" Kate asked.

"I suppose I must be. Every time I loss control there's always so kind of elemental consequence." Aria replied looking at her hands.

"Hey, you don't need to be ashamed, it's natural, you're a very powerful witch." Hannah told her in an understanding voice.

"How long have you guys known you are what you are? And how do you know so much about all this?" Aria asked, her voice changing from ashamed to inquisitive.

"I've known I was different my whole life but I realized what I was last year when I had my first vision." Hannah replied.

"I first realized when I was having an argument with my sister over the summer. She said something horrible and I made the apple she was holding turn into plastic. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I found this." Kate said gesturing to the old brown book in her hands. Aria suddenly realized that it was the same one that Kate had turned into a Russian History text book earlier. "It's my great, great grandmother's Grimoire. I found it hidden in the attic of my families' lake house, and this is how we know so much about our magic. It's all written down in here."

"What about you?" Kate asked Aria. "When did you first realize what you were?"

"Last year, I was at boarding school in England. There was this group of girls**;** they were British aristocracy or something. Anyway they liked to pick on anyone they thought might be a threat to them. For some reason, they seemed to think I was a threat. We were in the library, I was trying to do research for my end of year term paper, and they kept stealing my books. Then they started talking and insulting my mother and I... I lost it... I sort of made the bookcases catch fire." Aria told them, her voice was a mix of embarrassment and shame.

They were all silent for several minutes. Then Hannah spoke up.

"They were talking about the fact that your parent's weren't married, and after the fire the school Headmistress asked your father to withdraw you even though they couldn't prove that you started the fire." She told Aria, in a shaky voice.

"How do you know that?" Aria asked looking at Hannah suspiciously.

"I saw it. That was my first vision." Hannah told her in a confused voice.

"So we were right. We are all connected." Kate stated turning to look at Hannah.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, her suspicion growing.

"We believe that we were all three of us are connected to each other. That our magic is connected and we are destined to be a coven." Hannah replied.

* * *

After promising to discuss things further with them another time. Aria left Kate and Hannah in the coffee shop and returned home to Wayne Manor. The manor has a big entrance hall antechamber. The floor is cover in royal blue carpet and a big gold rug with a royal blue pattern on it and there are two large windows on both sides of the front door. There is an umbrella stand with umbrellas and walking sticks on the right side next to the door. Then there is an antique Victorian monotony dresser with an antique silver clock, and a cordless sliver phone. On the left side next to the door is a yellow Fleur de lis patterned walnut wooden antique chair. After this is an antique ebony table, on this table are an iron lamp with a purple lampshade and a bronze statue of a young woman in a ballerina pose. At the end of the entrance hall antechamber is a grand staircase. The first staircase goes straight up to a small landing, then there are two sets of stairs on the left and right hand sides of this landing, leading to the main landing. The stairs are covered in a royal blue carpet with a gold pattern on it with a wooden railing banister. The walls are painted cream with paintings on them. On the wall behind the small first landing is a big portrait of Martha and Thomas Wayne. In the middle of the hall stands a large table with pictures of the Wayne family on it some of these are of Aria and her father Bruce when she was a baby, a picture of Bruce, Dick and Tim at Dick's college graduation, a picture of Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Aria at Tim's college graduation, a school photo of Aria, and a family photo of Dick, Tim, Bruce and Aria.

Next to this the table holding the picture of Aria and her father when she was a baby, is a slender woman. She had smooth pale perfect skin with rosy cheeks. Her eyes are sparkling emerald green and her hair was long blonde and fell in curls around her shoulders. Her make-up was natural and flawless and she wore a baby blue 50s style dress with matching high heel shoes.

"Mum?" Aria asked in a state of shock

Just then Bruce came down the stairs and stopped at the first landing. His eyes narrowed when he saw the woman, who put down the picture and turned to look at him with an equally uneasy and unsure look.

"Selina." Bruce stated in a voice that was a mix of shock and anger.


End file.
